Lazy Mountain
'Lazy Mountain ' is a video released on June 18, 2014. Synopsis Scout has a heart attack, Old Man Sniper discovers his wife is long dead and Soldier proposes to him. Spy spreads mayhem. Smallineer is introduced. Description (proposed by Provomatic Pictures) In the beginning of the video, we're presented with a mountain. From what we could gather, this mountain is called "Lazy Mountain." Then we're are shown four characters: Sniper, Scout, Demoman and SCP-173 "The Sculpture". Now, if you've read SCP-173's article, you would know that it can only move when not in a direct line of sight. This being said, everyone is asleep except 173, who promptly falls asleep. Doing this, it instantly snapped it's own neck, as the article says that snapping the neck is one of it's preferred methods of killing. Scout witnesses SCP-173 unintentional suicide and, out of pure shock, has a heart attack and falls into a coma. Sniper, awoken by Scout's scream, finds Scout on the floor and assumes he has died. Knowing that Lazy Mountain needs at least three owners to function, Sniper calls for help. Out pops Soldier; the man wanting to sell Lazy Mountain to buy hundreds of box of coxs. Soldier knows that he cannot receive ownership unless he marries Sniper. There's a problem though, Sniper believes that his wife is still alive and thus will not remarry. Soldier quickly convinces Sniper that his wife has died a long time ago and pampers him to have Sniper fall in love with him. Afterwards, Soldier proposes to Sniper. Then, Demoman senses something wrong and awakens. He knew of Soldier's plot from the very beginning and would not allow his mountain to be taken from him. Working quickly, Demoman assassinates Soldier before Sniper could say "yes." Knowing that 'Spooky majicks' exist, Demoman assassinated Soldier over the "Creeper rail", knowing that a creeper will come by and explode the remains. Upon shooting Soldier, the Demoman falls over along with his couch and releases the "Teleporting Demo", a very strange being that helped them get the mountain. With everybody distracted, the BLU Spy goes into action, scaring Sniper, knowing that he will most likely get himself killed. The Demoman sees the BLU Spy and tries to kill him, the Spy runs for his life, calling the mission a failure. The Spy accidentally destroys his disguise, rendering him killable. The Medic notices this and attempts to take the Spy in for questioning and torture. Sadly, the Medic accidentally drops the Spy and the Spy escapes. Knowing the Tele Demo must be captured before midnight, The Demoman asks Scout, who has awoken from his coma, what the time is. The Scout replies with "Four", Demoman knows he has more time to sleep and does so. Jumping to a different scene, the Sniper runs up to the Smallineer in search of advice about the events that took place and how to save the mountain. Engie can see this and stares at the Sniper for a while. After the have a mini-stare off, Engie has his answer; Two words. "You're. Ugly." Knowing that the Smallineer has basically doomed them all, Sniper sends Engie to be sacrificed at Mount Cox. Unfortunately, the Sniper forgot that sacrifices must be feed to the Cox Soldier before anyone else. The Cox Soldier sees this and vaporizes the land out of anger. Facts * One of the video characters, the bizarre Smallineer, is worth particular mentioning. His unusual physical appearence, along with his catch-phrase "You're ugly" and extravagant dancing sequence made him extremely popular among Eltorro64Rus' fans in particular and Gmod videos' fans in general. Although he appeared on a screen for only several seconds, he could deservedly be called one of the most famous characters created by Eltorro64Rus. Wallpapers Category:Videos Category:Grandpa Sniper